Hey baby, you look sexy when naked
by Ayingott
Summary: "Sorry, Tetsu." He mumbled, not really sure why, and then looked away from the short teen, taking a look around the empty locker-room, "I dunno why, but I really wanna do it." AoKuro, PWP.


**Disclaimer: I make no profit out of this, the characters are not mine. **

**Warning: Since I am not a native English speaker there might be both grammatical mistakes and missed words or letters.**

* * *

**Hey baby, you look sexy when naked.**

* * *

He wasn't used to doing it slowly and carefully, putting his partner's wishes first and thinking about them. He was used to rough and hard movements, sweaty bodies becoming one with the help of almost animalistic movements and sloppy kissed here and there. He was used to loud screams of his name and just how good he was and _more_. It was all so familiar, almost boring to Aomine. No girl would say 'no' to him when he asked for a fuck (except Momoi, but that was a whole another thing). Of course, big boobs were the best, _women_ were the best.

So then why was he turned on by Tetsu's half-naked, sweaty body?

Tetsu was his friend, his partner, teammate, ex-shadow. Tetsu was something irreplaceable to Aomine.

So why? Why would the sight of the other's half-naked body turn him on so much? As if some hidden sexual _need_ had suddenly woken up somewhere deep inside of Aomine just from seeing a guy's sweaty, naked back. But, Aomine had to admit, Kuroko's back was kind of hot. Just like Kuroko himself – given the right situations of course.

"Aomine-kun. Would you please let me go?" Kuroko's soft voice, slightly muffled cut through Aomine's thoughts and made the dark-skinned man blink a couple of times, taking a note of his surroundings.

Aomine looked down. In his arms, pushed against his chest and looking up at him with irritated gleam in those sky blue orbs was his partner, his recent object for masturbation and those embarrassing wet dreams. For a moment Aomine wanted to let go of him, as if Kuroko was something too pure, too holy and un-reachable for him, but he killed off that want soon, choosing to hug his partner, his friend a bit tighter.

"Sorry, Tetsu." He mumbled, not really sure why, and then looked away from the short teen, taking a look around the empty locker-room, "I dunno why, but I really wanna do it."

Aomine wasn't careful of others feelings, he wasn't gentle, he wasn't thoughtful. He was just like an animal, doing whatever and whenever he wanted to do it and didn't care about anything else but himself. But for the first time, even though he was still doing what he wanted (or so he thought), he wanted to know whether Tetsu was ok with it or not.

There was a sigh and warm breath warmed up a spot of skin under the shirt, just below his chest. "Aomine-kun, if you won't let me go now I will have to use force." Kuroko was calm, unexpectedly so. He was used to Aomine's sudden ideas, even as stupid as this one, "And if you want to do it, then find someone else."

"You don't get it, Tetsu." Aomine sighed, frowning. He looked down on Kuroko, "I wanna do it with _you_." He was somewhat surprised about this himself, but he had gotten tired of waking up in the mornings with his underwear sticky and pride crushed, lingering images of his partner in compromising situations still evading his thoughts. "You're all I think about lately and it's annoying."

Kuroko's poker face didn't change. He merely blinked three times, looked right into Aomine's eyes and then suddenly declared, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Aomine-kun, just because you like me, doesn't mean you can force me into doing it with you. And you promised to teach me how to shoot today."

Before Aomine had a chance to respond to what Kuroko had said the said teen jabbed his hand swiftly between his ribs, effectively making Aomine release him and double over in pain. It had been quite some time since the last time that the taller basketball player had the pleasure of getting one of Kuroko's famous hits – the last time was when they were still partners at Teiko.

Kuroko stepped back two steps, feeling absolutely no sorry for the whining teen before him and sighed. "Aomine-kun, I did warn you."

"Tetsu, you bastard. I'd forgotten you did this. Jesus, owww…" the dark-skinned teen took a couple of deep breaths and then glared up at his friend, arms clutching his sides.

"Don't glare at me, you deserved it. You shouldn't say stupid stuff, Aomine-kun." Kuroko simply said and took his shirt from the bench he was standing next to, "And, like I said, just because you like me you can't make me do it with you."

Aomine tch-ed, "Like you…" he muttered under his breath, as if testing the words out and weighting them, trying to figure out just how much of a meaning they held, "Maybe I do." He sounded confused, not sure about this.

Kuroko sighed and placed the shirt back on the bench. He took two steps forward and crouched down in front of Aomine, crossing his arms on top of his knees. The short teen felt like a mother right now, explaining simple things to her three year old. "Aomine-kun," he started, voice even, "You like me, have liked me for a while. Everybody knew that you do, except for you."

The shock that crossed Aomine's face for a second was almost comical – wide eyes, mouth agape and confusion shining in those dark blue eyes. Kuroko took silent pleasure and amusement from this sight, but showed no sigh what-so-ever on his face, as usual. He patted his friends shoulder, as if to say that it's ok, it wasn't his fault that he was so slow on the uptake.

Aomine's facial expression changed quickly. He was furrowing his brows lightly now, pointedly looking at Kuroko. They sat like that, quietly staring at each other, for quite a while (maybe 5 minutes, no more) before Aomine sighed and ruffled his hair, "Maybe I do. Probably."

"There is no probably or maybe, Aomine-kun. You do. Just like I like you." Kuroko stood up. It seemed that they wouldn't play ball today after all, so there was no point in staying here any longer, "That also doesn't meant that you can make me do it with you."

"Wait, what do you mean 'just like I like you'?" Aomine's hand shot up, grabbing Kuroko by the elastic band on top of his shorts, stretching out the material and reveling a bit of Kuroko's underwear (red boxer-shorts by the way). He had forgotten his own current feeling confusions for the moment.

Kuroko stopped, looking back at the teen that was still crouching on the ground, "Aomine-kun, please let go, you're stretching it. And it means exactly what it means." He tried to tug his shorts out of Aomine's grasp, but it was ineffective.

Aomine, in return to Kuroko's tugging, pulled the shorts to himself, hard. Kuroko, who wasn't expecting something like that, lost his balance and fell on top of Aomine, the latter winding his arms tightly around Kuroko and sitting firmly on the floor.

"Tch… my ass." Aomine groaned. He buried his nose in Kuroko's hair and inhaled, "Tetsu, do it with me. I really want to do it with you. Really, really want to." He had decided to leave the complicated matters of feelings and like and everything else for later. Right now all Aomine wanted, _needed_ was Tetsu and Tetsu alone.

Kuroko squirmed, trying to get out of Aomine's embrace, his tries futile, and groaned lightly when he only managed in making the other tighten his hold. Not that he minded being hugged like this, oh no. He had always wanted for Aomine to do something like this, hold him close and not let go. Just, the idiot that Aomine was he would definitely go further than just hugging and Kuroko knew that if he doesn't get out of his friends lap, then he soon will be panting and feeling too much to be able protest. Aomine was already half-hard and it was poking Kuroko's butt rather obviously.

The shorter teen sighed and then tried to pull the tanned hands apart once again, "Aomine-kun, _please_." He stressed out the please, quietly threatening that he is not amused and would like to get up, or else.

Aomine pulled his nose out of Kuroko's hair and placed his chin on top of the shorter boy's head, "Ya' know, Tetsu, I like you. You're freaking cool, especially when you're playing. But you know, whenever I see you together with Kagami it _annoys_ me so much. I wanna be with you, play together with you, I want _you_." He moved his hands, only to trace Kuroko's naked stomach, up to his chest and then shoulders.

"I am guessing that this is Aomine-kun's way of confessing." Kuroko calmly answered to what Aomine had just said, although he tried not to shiver over the sensation of Aomine's fingers brushing his skin, touching him and leaving behind a fiery path on their way, "But I still refuse to do it with you."

A low hum vibrated in Aomine's chest and his hands didn't stop. He slowly pulled his fingers along Kuroko's hot skin, touching the already hard nipples. He stroked them with his thumbs and then rolled between his fingers, luring pleased sounds from Kuroko. They were probably very sensitive – Kuroko's nipples. His skin too and the place right behind his ears, Aomine guessed.

But Kuroko had stopped struggling, his fingers on Aomine's knees and tightening their grip, little by little. He really was sensitive and it was good, Aomine decided. Easier to get him riled up and too busy with other things than to remember to push Aomine away (not that he could do it anyway, seeing as Aomine was hugging him like this). So the power forward player used this chance to touch and stroke and explore with his hands, slowly going lower and lower, until his fingertips reached the hem of Kuroko's shorts.

"Aomine-kun, don't…" Kuroko's voice had not real strength to it, it was quieter than usual. His hands were still holding on to Aomine's knees and he tried not shiver when the feeling of Aomine's lips on his neck suddenly attacked his senses. Hot breath and warm tongue across his shin, hands still moving across his skin – he could no longer resist.

And Aomine knew it. So he licked and bit lightly, sucked a hickey and then kissed his way down Kuroko's neck. His hands had slipped beneath Kuroko's shorts and he stroked the half-erect penis and grunted in approval. Kuroko was enjoying this as much as he was and that meant that Aomine would probably get to put it in.

The taller teen smirked against Kuroko's shoulder, "Come on, Tetsu. Look how much you're enjoying this, see? It would be bad to stop now, wouldn't it?" he reached for his bag with his free hand, the one that had been pulling and rubbing Kuroko's nipple until now, and pulled it towards himself, in hopes to find the lube he always had with him.

You never know what could happen, right?

The sky blue-haired teen sighed and finally relaxed against his former light's chest, "Fine. But you will be punished afterwards." He moaned lightly when Aomine's thumb stroked the tip of his erection, "Not so fast, ngh…"

"Maa, maa…" Aomine pulled his hand, the one that had been working on Kuroko's erection, back, a whimper of loss breaking out of Kuroko's mouth at that, wiped it off against his shirt, ruffled Kuroko's hair and then rummaged through his bag, "Where the hell did I put it…?"

Kuroko took this chance to push away one of Aomine's hands from himself and get out of his lap. He stood up, albeit a little shakily, and then took of his basketball shorts and underwear. He knew that Aomine was watching – he could feel the stare on his ass, not that he minded much. The teen then turned around, facing his friend (and not in the least embarrassed) and kneeled in front of him.

There was now lube coating Aomine's right hand's fingers, his shirt was missing now, basketball shorts and underwear pulled down to reveal the hard-on and a smirk stretched across Aomine's lips. "Ne, Tetsu, will you blow me?"

"In your dreams, Aomine-kun." Kuroko didn't change his facial expression (he almost never did actually) and got in Aomine's lap again, chest to chest and hugged him, "Please be gentle or I will Ignite pass you into unconsciousness." He was serious and Aomine knew that from previous experiences.

A breathy laugh against Kuroko's ear, "Thought so."

Aomine wrapped his right hand around Kuroko's waist, holding him close and steady while the fingertips of his left hand slid down the teen's spine - lower and lower. Once they reached Kuroko's ass a finger prodded the hole, slipping in easily enough, if not too easily. He thrusted his finger in and out a few times, then added the second finger and moved them to stretch out the hole.

"Hey, Tetsu, aren't you… a bit too loose for a virgin?" Aomine frowned. As far as he knew Kuroko was a virgin, unless… "You haven't… you know…?"

Kuroko said nothing in return, but his ears colored lightly red and he turned his head to the side, away from Aomine. He mumbled something to himself, the words 'myself' and 'idiot' being a part of it. A laugh bubbled up Aomine's throat and he inserted a third finger, Kuroko making a low moan in response.

It wasn't long until Aomine deemed Kuroko ready enough, stretched out enough for his dick. He admitted it himself - that they should be doing this someplace else, like a hotel or one of their bedrooms, but he _really_ wants to do it here and now (because he finally got around to admitting himself that a half-naked Kuroko _is_ quite sexy) and nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. He was good at that, after all. So when he removes his fingers from Kuroko and cups one of his ass cheeks there is a pleased smile on his lips and he reached down with his other hand, that one that had been holding Kuroko around his waist, to do the same with the other ass cheek.

The hands around Aomine's neck tighten their hold and Kuroko tenses a little when his butt is parted, his body slightly lifted up and then the tip of Aomine's cock was pressed against him and then it slid inside. The bluenette gasped, a moan soon followed past his parted lips and he scratched his partner's back under the shirt as he slid down on the said partner's cock.

"_Shit_… Tetsu, damn. "the dark-skinned teen groaned low and moved his hips, thrusting up, "You are so… _**good**_." He licked the pale shoulder in front of him and sucked a hickey on it. Another moan broke out from Kuroko because of this.

The teen in Aomine's lap had started to move on his own, meeting his shallow thrusts. There was saliva trickling down his chin and Kuroko didn't seem to care, he was too absorbed in moving his hips, holding onto Aomine for support. I felt good, something that he had hoped to feel for a long time now (not that Kuroko will ever tell anyone). If he angled himself the right way then Aomine would hit just the right spot that would make him shudder and gasp lightly.

Aomine had moved his hands on Kuroko's hips. Holding them tightly and helping Kuroko move up and down. His cheeks had darkened with a blush, he made small grunts each time Kuroko went down on him and sucked hickeys on the other's shoulder. He enjoyed the heat, the tightness and the sounds that Kuroko made. This was the best he had ever experienced, felt – everybody else faded and paled in comparison to Kuroko.

A moan rolled past Kuroko's lips, "Aomine-kun… I'm… ngh… I'm…" he shuddered, nails scratching the skin on Aomine's back, "Not so… fast. Nhh…" but Kuroko contradicted himself by slamming his hips down harder and moaning louder, making Aomine quicken the pace.

After that there were no more words, nothing was said, only the soft moans and pants filled the room, the two moved against each other in one rhythm, slowly coming closer and closer to the edge, to feeling content and spent. One move of hips, one particularly hard thrust up and Kuroko came, his semen dirtying Aomine's stomach and muscles clenching around Aomine's dick. A groan and the tightening of hold on Kuroko's hips and Aomine stilled, eyes clenched shut and breath stopping for a moment as he came inside his partner, his (hopefully) now boyfriend.

They didn't move for a while, just sat like that, hugging each other, while they caught their breathing and calmed down. It had become a bit too hot now; Kuroko was also pretty sticky and tired. He just laid his head on Aomine's shoulder, closed his eyes and sighed. He could still feel Aomine inside him, but for now he didn't care. He was content, slightly sleepy and tired; punishing Aomine could be done later.

"Tetsuuuu," Aomine (not surprisingly) sounded already refreshed and ready to go again, "don't sleep, we need to hit the showers." He patted his partner's back, the other hand going lower to grab onto Kuroko's ass and lift him up from his lap and off of his dick.

There is a low mumble from Kuroko, something far too quiet and jumbled up to understand, but then a small nod followed and Kuroko braced his feet on the tiled floor and lifted himself up, holding on to Aomine for support. "Just so you know, Aomine-kun," he says when he's sitting on the floor in front of Aomine and Aomine's come dripping out of his ass and on the floor under him, "we won't be doing this for a while now. And you'll be helping me wash up."

He could deal with that, Aomine thought. He had finally understood why, exactly, he had wet-dreams about his best friend and partner (now boyfriend) and he also had some new material to get off to on those lonely nights while Tetsu bans him from sex. And maybe he might be lucky and will be able to get something going on while helping Kuroko wash up.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Porn. **


End file.
